mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hol Horse
280px |Caption = Artwork from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |Creator = Y.Y Ouchi MBS |Downloadlink = MBS' version |Origin = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure}} Hol Horse is a minor villain and recurring character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Hol Horse is a cowboy mercenary, Stand user and casanova. He is initally hired by DIO to kill Jotaro Kujo and his group, initially confronting them in India and again in Egypt. Behind his confident and smooth-talking demeanor, he is a coward at heart and will only work if he has a partner to back him up; he initially teams up with and his light-based Stand, Hanged Man, to ambush the Joestar group in India, and later with to ambush them again in Egypt when his initial ambush is foiled. Hol Horse is also mildly greedy as money is his only motivation for working with DIO, which later motivates him to conduct a failed assassination attempt on DIO before ultimately submitting to him again. Hol Horse's Stand, Emperor, takes on the form of a revolver on his right hand, thus functioning as a weapon rather than as a separate entity. Emperor's most notable ability is that the bullets it fires are considered part of itself and thus are infinite in number; because the bullets are a part of his Stand, Hol Horse is able to freely control their trajectory at will, including redirecting the path of the bullets after being fired. Contrary to what its appearance might suggest, Emperor is actually a close-range Stand, and its bullets only have a limited range. Because Emperor is rather straightforward compared to most Stands, it is also one of the weaker Stands in the series, prompting Hol Horse to work with a partner in order to compensate for Emperor's weaknesses. In M.U.G.E.N, Hol Horse has been made three times, by y.y, Ouchi, and MBS, though since y.y's Hol Horse has two versions, he has technically been made four times. y.y's version (Centerfold) Paired with Centerfold and the Hanged Man, Hol Horse is a suitable zoner and is also rather faithful to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage to the Future, even if the button layout is unorthododx. If played with skill, it can turn the battlefield into a literal bullet hell. Y.Y's version(s) 'Gameplay (Hol Horse & Centerfold)' Paired with Centerfold, Hol Horse is a master of keeping opponents where they want them by calling up Centerfold's stand, the Hanged Man, underneath his opponents to stun them. Hol Horse himself is also capable of shooting down broken glass from the top of the screen to damage his opponent at varying distances to deal multiple hits, and of course, using his Stand to shoot controllable bullets which are difficult to steer and deal only minor damage, but are unblockable. It is recommended to keep a fair distance from your opponent when playing as him. His AI is fairly weak, but will sometimes attempt to land his screen-shooting super and call upon the Hanged Man to hold the player's character in place. 'Gameplay (Hol Horse & Mondatta)' Paired with Mondatta, Hol Horse's moves remain the same as the one with Centerfold for the most part, but he loses the ability to call upon the Hanged Man, and therefore loses several of his advantages. However, several of his moves change speed, such as Emperor's bullets being sent moving much faster, and the speed of the moves which send broken glass falling is reduced greatly. He is also no longer capable of spamming his crouching kick, and as a result of all of these changes, among others, he becomes capable of more aggressive assaults on his opponents, but loses some of his ability to manipulate and control them. He has a different super than the screen-shooting one where he shoots into a set of complex pipes placed down, which then shoots the bullets out at the corner of the screen. His A.I is very similar to the one paired with Centerfold. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Special Moves' | Bullet can be aimed by pressing buttons Mondatta version has faster startup| }} | version: Bullet can be slightly aimed up or down| }} | Version: right next to Hol Version: 1/4 Screen Distance Version: 2/4 Screen Distance| }} | Centerfold Version only| }} 'Hyper Moves' , then any combination of , or or | + / Version: Uses 1000 Power| }} , then any combination of , or or | Uses 1000 Power| }} , then any combination of , or or | Uses 1000 Power Centerfold Version only| }} , then any combination of , or or | Bullets can be controlled during slow-mo Can continuously fire if the attack buttons are held down Uses 1000 Power per shot Centerfold Version only| }} , then any combination of , or or | + / Version:Left + Version:Right + Version:Top Uses 1000 Power Mondatta Version only| }} Uses 1000 Power Mondatta Version only| }} Palette Gallery HolHorse-NewPal1.png|1 (7 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal2.png|2 (8 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal3.png|3 (9 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal4.png|4 (10 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal5.png|5 (11 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal6.png|6 (12 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal7.png|7 (1 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal8.png|8 (2 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal9.png|9 (3 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal10.png|10 (4 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal11.png|11 (5 with Mondatta) HolHorse-NewPal12.png|12 (6 with Mondatta) Ouchi's version file:HH_ASB_Idle.gif Don't let the arcade game sprites fool you- this version of the cowboy is actually All Star Battle styled, and though it may be difficult to master, learning to use Hol Horse's moves effectively can make him just as deadly as his arcade incarnation, despite the many differences. Trivia Boingo can be seen occasionally while playing Y.Y's version partnered with Centerfold. On rare occasions, instead of broken glass falling, he will fall in his crate instead before scuttling off inside it, mirroring a rare visual event from Heritage For The Future. Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Firearms Users